1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to electrical insect eradication devices, and more particularly to an electrified table cloth having insect repelling strips.
2. Brief Description of the Prior Art
Devices for the eradication of crawling insects through the use of electricity are known in the art. There are several patents which disclose various devices for the electrical eradication of insects.
Lapierre, U.S. Pat. No. 4,471,561 discloses a base sheet of electrical insulating material which will encircle a structure to be protected. Electrical contacts are embedded in the insulating base sheet except for limited exposed areas on the side of the sheet facing away from the structure. Power is supplied by a low voltage DC battery and converted to pulsating high voltage current at the electrodes by a transformer circuit.
Shanahan et al, U.S. Pat. No. 4,165,577 discloses an electric baseboard trap for crawling insects. An elongated L-shaped base is mounted at the juncture of the wall and floor and has a well at the bottom. Electrical conductor strips are spaced apart on opposite sides of the well so that after an insect touches both conductors it will fall into the well.
Makara, U.S. Pat. No. 3,077,050 discloses a combined ventilation and electrical screen. The screen is formed of perforated flexible insulating material and provided with transverse electrical conduits which are connected to a source of electrical power.
Mahan U.S. Pat. No. 4,827,874 discloses an electrified pet dish for repelling insects.
The present invention is distinguished over the prior art in general, and these patents in particular, by an electrified table cloth for preventing crawling insects from gaining access to the consumer's food or drink. The cloth is formed of electrically insulated material and has at least one pair of parallel electrically conductive strips secured to the edge or border of the cloth to completely encircle the cloth which are connected to a low voltage DC battery also secured to the cloth. The strips of electrical conductive material are spaced apart sufficiently to normally prevent completion of a circuit across the strips and for completion of a circuit across said strips through an insect's body as the insect attempts to traverse the strips when crawling across the edge of the cloth. The current passing through the insect's body is sufficient to produce a sensation which will discourage further travel across the edge of the cloth. A consumer who may contact the strips will usually not feel the current, and even if the consumer is wet, the current will produce only a slight tingling sensation. The electrical apparatus may also be provided in kit form to be installed on table cloths by the consumer.